


Copia's Lovers

by VampGhoulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sick Character, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGhoulette/pseuds/VampGhoulette
Summary: Disclaimer! 18+...Copia and his ghoul(ette) lovers. A short series of one shots.





	1. Aether

Aether looks physically dominating in stature but in the bedroom he's soft and gentle. Cardi on the other hand becomes the dominate.

Aether comes into the room. Copia is sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed in the white suit, waiting for his Aether. Aether kneels before Copia (a routine), head down. Hands on his knees waiting for his orders. Copia strokes his face and lifts his chin. Aether's eyes light up in anticipation of what is to become of him.

Copia stands and moves around Aether, slowly removing articles of clothing as he goes. One by one Aether can hear the fabric of the white suit hitting the floor. His breath hitches and he purrs. Cardinal has a plan. He is willing to please his Cardinal and get his reward in doing so. 

Copia stops in front of him. Nude. Swollen. Turned on by the hitch and the purrs. He pulls Aether's head to his swollen member and Aether takes him in his mouth and begins to work his lover. Copia doesn't allow himself to finish though. There is time enough for that.

"Stand Aether," Copia commands after a small amount of time.

He stands and allows Copia to lead him to the bed where he is promptly removed from his clothing and shackled belly down on the satin sheets

The seemingly sensitive Cardinal fingers the toys beside him. First the flogger then the crop. What to do, what to do... He picks up the flogger, a cat of nine with 3 knots in each tail and without warning strikes Aether's back.

Aether gasps in shock and excitement. This is a new toy!

Crack! Another hit. Aether winces and whimpers not at the pain but for the need for more. He enjoys it. Cardi smiles at the sounds his masochistic ghoul is making and continues until poor Aether's back is crisscrossed with red lines and some welts. He bends down, straddling his lover and kisses the welts. Soothing the sting with his tongue.

Aether's body shakes. Partly from the pain and partly because he knows Cardinal is loving. He feels the passion in each kiss.

Copia continues; touches and teases. He inserts his now wet fingers into his ass and stretches him. Aether's breathing faster by the moment as he knows his reward is coming. He knows his Cardinal is pleased with his endurance today. He knows that Cardi would not be displeased if he did use the safe word but as a strong ghoul he took it all. After all Cardi would never do anything that would cause him irreparable harm.

Aether is shaken from his thoughts as he feels his lover's breath on his ear. "Are you ready for me lover?" Copia whispers just before suckling an earlobe.

"Yes. Yes Cardinal. Please Cardinal." Aether asks in a breathy voice.

Copia removes his fingers and reaches for the lube again. Aether purrs at the sensation of his lover's gentle touch as he prepares his ass for his coming. Gentle now that the rough play as ended. 

Copia raises up and releases the binds that hold his ghoul. Aether adjusts himself so he is on all fours. Copia places a hand on his hip while positioning himself with his other. Slowly he enters Aether and begins a gentle thrust. 

Copia reaches around his lover to take Aether and strokes him in time to his own thrusting. 

"Wait for me Aether." Copia commands as he picks up his pace. "Wait for me. We will cum together," he growls into the ghoul's ear.

Aether, caught in the moment of passion can do nothing but moan and whimper. He wants it so badly but wants to follow his dominate lover's command. 

Copia bends oh so slightly to place a kiss on a prominent welt and Aether about loses it at the familiar sensation of his Cardinal's lips on his flesh. He gasps and pushes his ass against Copia's thrusting cock.

"Shh... not yet. Soon." Copia croons quietly while quickening the pace again.

"Please love. Please Cardinal." Aether's voice is coming out as breathy gasps as he begs for his release.

Copia stays quiet a thrust or two but he too is about to lose his resolve. "Now Aether!"

They finish. Aether purrs Copia's name while the Cardinal sings Aether's praises.

Both completed satisfied and exhausted, they lay in each other's arms placing soft kisses on each other's lips and faces.

"Aether remind me next time to cover you. I hate lying in a wet spot." Copia says with a giggle.

Aether laughs. "Yes Cardinal."

With that, completely spent and wrapped in each other's embrace, they sleep.


	2. Taking Care of Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia falls ill during band rehearsal at the Abbey. Cirrus takes it upon herself to nurse him back to health. How will Copia ever repay her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Written on a phone so lonely will have typos or auto correct issues.

The rehearsal had been going well. The Ghouls were keeping up with the new additions the Cardinal had implemented earlier in the week. Now they were just polishing up. While the Ghouls were doing fine, Copia was struggling.

Cirrus noticed these struggles and kept a close eye on her leader. He kept stumbling as the easiest parts of his choreography, he seemed almost exhausted and winded. She kept playing as instructed but kept a very close eye on him. They were just rehearsing 'Life Eternal' once more before they could part for the day.

"Foreveeeeee...." the Cardinal's long held note was suddenly cut off as he doubled over in a coughing fit.

A chorus of "Copia!" "Cardinal!" Rang out from the pack as each suddenly stopped playing.

Cirrus bolted from around the keyboard to him. She placed a hand on his back and another on his chest to help support him as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"Ghouls. Cumulus," Cirrus called to the pack. "Please take care of the clean up. I'll take care of him." She'd read enough books about humans to be confident she could help him. Ghouls don't have the same ailments as humans so she had to rely on her knowledge. She then went about addressing the Cardinal. "Copia, let's get you to your room. You need rest."

He started to straighten up to walk but she kept a firm hold on him, afraid he would drop at a moment's notice. He was trembling beneath her touch at the effort of standing. She began to notice how warm he was and she didn't think it was due to the physical activity he had been through while rehearsing.

As they entered the hallway Cirrus called back one last demand. "Cumulus, when you are done please go to the kitchen for some crackers and bottles of water Aether please let Sister know the Cardinal is ill and will need the rest of the day off."

**********

The journey to his rooms was slow but they made it without incident. Copia fumbled with the key. Cirrus took it from him to help and quickly got him to his bed.

"Sit down Cardinal," she lightly instructed while pushing him down.

"Th..thank you Cirrus. You really do not have to stay. I...I will be fi...fine." Copia said while coughing. It was taking all his energy to stay seated. He just wanted to lay down.

"Copia, you are sick. Someone should be here with you. I am more than happy to help."

She reached up to touch his forehead and snatched her hand back. He was definitely running a fever. She began to take off his shoes, followed by his socks.

"You're running a fever. I need to cool you off which means the suit has to go." She looked at him for permission as she reached for his fly. 

He nodded wearily as he began to undo the buttons on his jacket. "If the circumstances were di... different this would be nice."

"Copia..." Cirrus said with a hint if humor in her voice. "If you weren't sick, removing your clothing would be an enticing act but right now you need to focus on getting well."

Once the suit was removed she couldn't help but stare at the half tented boxers for a second before she helped him slide up onto the bed and under a thin sheet, completely removing the heavy duvet. She had to shake herself to keep from becoming aroused at the sight of his bare body and focus on the task at hand.

She sat beside him a moment, brushing sweat slicked hair from his forehead. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared to his bathroom and came back with a wet folded towel. His eyes were now closed but she could tell he was not sleeping, at least not rest fully. Reclaiming her seat beside him, she placed the towel over his forehead. He shifted and moaned at the contact.

"S'cold." He slurred.

"I know. I have to help you break your fever. Go to sleep. I'll wake you in a couple hours to see if you're able to eat and drink." 

As if in cue there was a knock at the door. Cirrus opened it to both Aether and Cumulus one with a box of crackers and the other with a small cooler of bottled water.

"How is he?" Cumulus asked.

"Resting. He has fever. I am trying to cool him off. Was Sister notified?"

"Yes." Aether responded. "She wishes him well and extends her thanks for looking after him."

"I just hope he is well soon. Let's cancel rehearsal tomorrow. Even if he is feeling better, I dont think he should push himself. Pushing himself is likely what landed him here, that workaholic."

Both of the other Ghouls nodded their agreement. 

"We shall go tell the others. Let us know if you require anything else," Aether said before he and Cumulus went to find the rest of the pack.

Cirrus placed the cooler and crackers beside the bed and settled herself into the oversized chair beside the bookshelf. She looked up at the book selection and decided on something called "The Great Gatsby."

*********

Cirrus had been deep in thought about the Gatsby character when she looked up at the clock. It had been nearly 2 hours since the Cardinal had fallen asleep. He had been sleeping peacefully save for the odd cough.

She got up and removed the now warm towel from his head. Rewetting it with cold water, she returned it to it's spot.

"Cir..us?" She looked down slightly to see his glassy eyes open and looking at her. 

"Yes Copia?"

"Th..thank you. I d..do..dont know how... to repay your kind...ness."

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. But right now you need to get well." She said reaching over to the cooler. Uncapping a bottle she helped him sit up slightly. Bringing the bottle to his lips she instructed him to sip slowly. Once he had his fill she recapped the bottle and placed it in the cooler.

"Go back to sleep. Maybe in a couple hours we will try some food."

She moved to get off the bed but was stopped by his hand on her hip.

"Stay with me?"

She smiled. She had fantasized about being in the Cardinal's bed but the circumstances were much different. She removed her shoes before settling in beside him on top of the sheets. He shifted so he could nuzzle himself into her side with her arm around him. He laid a head on her breast and sighed.

"Cirrus... so beautiful," he said with a yawn.

She chuckled. Even while sick he was the same charismatic, sexual man they all knew and loved. She repositioned the towel on his head, not minding the water soaking into her shirt.

"Get some rest."

He was already asleep.

************

Cirrus stayed like that awhile before noticing he was sweating more profusely now. She became concerned that the fever was getting worse because of her body heat and moved to stand.

Copia felt her movement and whimpered in his sleep, fisting her shirt beneath him to hold her still. 

She settled back but still not convinced she pulled out her phone and texted Cumulus.

Cirrus: Oh my Satan. He wanted me to stay with him in bed while he slept. He is cuddly and sweating more but wont let me move. I dont know what else to do.

Cumulus: I am reading a book on human illness and it says that forcing sweat can make the fever break faster. Stay there and cuddle. ;)

Cirrus: Cute. :P Thanks for the info.

Cumulus: Yup. Let me know if you need anything... enjoy cuddly Copia.

Cirrus: Brat. Haha

She put her phone away before turning her attention back to the man next to her. She reached for the duvet and pulled it over them before repositioning herself so she could wrap both arms around him. 

She got comfortable and it didn't take long for sleep to claim her.

************

Cirrus was awakened by the feeling of movement and a pressure on her breast. She opened her eyes to see Copia looking back at her while kneading a breast in one hand. He smirked at her.

"Cirrus," he purred.

She quickly maneuvered herself to a standing position. He was ill and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Especially since his ministrations and his dick poking at her side were making it hard for her to focus.

"Copia! How are you feeling?" She reached for his forehead. He felt a lot cooler. "It would seem your fever has broke."

She looked at the clock. They had been asleep for 6 hours! Unholy Satan! She had been tired but hadn't thought much of it.

"Indeed I am feeling well again. How will I ever repay you for nursing me to health?" He looked up and down her body suggestively.

"I umm... I... are you hungry? Cumulus brought crackers. I thought you might want something light first." 

"I could eat," he said still eyeing her. "And apparently so could you," he laughed as her stomach rumbled.

They both munched on the crackers, sitting side by side with shoulders touching until they had their fill.

"Cardinal, I think you need to remember to slow down. You work so hard and you forget to take time to take care of yourself."

"Cirrus, thank you. I truly appreciate it."

"It's no prob..." she was cut off by him placing a trail of kisses along her neck. "Umm Cardinal? Not that I wouldn't enjoy this but you only became well. I think you should continue to rest until tomorrow. Rehearsal is canceled so you can... well rest... and maybe I can come back to see how you are feeling? I really need to ummm... shower and change and maybe let you rest."

Copia knew that while she was a ghoul, she was also very much a nurturer and would rather know he was okay before letting him ravage her with thanks.

"Tomorrow," he said with a sigh. "I will see you first thing my beautiful Ghoulette."

She walked into the hallway with a sigh. Unholy Satan! She had struggled to not give into him but his need to be well came before her need to take him and his need to make her his. Her thighs twitched in disagreement as she hurried to her quarters to relieve herself of the tension built. The entire time she thought of her Cardinal.

...........

Cirrus walked back to Copia's rooms with a bounce in her step. While not wanting to accept repayment for helping him, she would have done it for anyone, she had a feeling this would be something she would thoroughly enjoy.

He answered on her first knock and quickly pulled her in. She was barely inside when he has her pressed against the wall with his lips on hers. She responded willingly, parting her mouth to welcome his probing tongue.

"Feeling better I see." She said and he moved to kiss her neck.

"Much." He growled against her skin. He pushed the door closed and without breaking contact, moved her to the bed. 

He began by unbuttoning her shirt and let it slide from her arms onto the floor. He moaned in appreciation as he saw her breasts were exposed, having chose not to wear a bra. He kissed his way down her neck and sternum. She moaned as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked with earnest. 

"Unholy... oh..." 

He kneaded the neglected mound before releasing her nipple with a pop. 

He continued to undress her. He knew he was being quick but he wanted her in his arms, ravished, sooner rather than later.

He undid her heels and pulled those off. Quickly followed by her stockings. He looked up to see her touching her own breasts, playing with her nipples. Watching him as she did so.

He moved to the button on her pants. He could already smell her arousal. He hooked a his fingers in the waistband of them and her panties and took it all off in one drag. After she stepped out, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her out on the bed. He took off his own robe but left his boxers on. She took care of him last night, so it was his turn to make sure she was completely taken care of first.

He took his spot hovered above her as he reclaimed her lips. She moaned as he bit her lower lip, before once again moving to her neck. 

"Mmmm..." He had found a particularly sensitive spot and her sounds motivated him to linger there sucking lightly on the skin, a hand moving to her breast.

"Oh Satan!" She moved her hand to rub her clit. 

He noticed her touch herself and swatted her hand away.

"Allow me." He moved to settle himself between her legs, peppering her thighs with kisses as he got comfortable. 

She gasped as he ran the flat of his tongue along her slit. It quickly turned to a moan when he sucked her clit. He brought a finger to her entrance and slowly inserted the digit into her warm wet chasm. He slowly thrust it while curling it upwards to hit her most sensitive area.

She bucked her hips at the sensation. 

He chuckled and brought his other hand up to steady her hips. "Easy there my lioness." He purred before resuming.

He inserted another finger then another and fucked her in ernest. The sounds she was making intensified and he knew she was close. He withdrew his digits and tongued her opening hmwhile rubbing her clit with the palm of his now free hand.

"Cum for me Cirrus. Roar your pleasure my lioness."

She didn't need permission. She was already there.

"Oh! Copia!" Her body tensed and spammed as she came in his tongue and chin. He lapped away the rest if her orgasm as she rode it out before cleaning up his face.

"You're so beautiful Cirrus". He said as he removed his boxers. "Tell me. What more can I do for you?" He was teasing. He knew what she wanted by the way her eyes drank in the image of his cock.

"I want you. I want your cock. In me. Fuck me please." She was begging already ready for more. The sight of his cock, the pink head already oozing precum was enough to send her over the edge again.

"Your wish is my command." He kissed her as he reach down between them to align himself with her soaked entrance.

She brought her legs up around his waist as he slowly entered her, allowing her time to stretch. This isn't his first time with her but he still afforded her the courtesy.

Once he had her filled to the hilt he slowly pulled out, teasing her. She whimpered. She wanted nothing more than to be fucked and fucked hard.

He began to slowly ease back in before suddenly changing pace and slamming into her. She gasped at the sensation.

Y..yes please. Fuck me." She begged.

He began a quick tempo. Their bodies slapping together as she met his thrusts. Both were breathing heavily.

He reached between them and began to rub her clit. He was already close but he wanted to come together. He had to get her there.

She moaned as he found her bundle of nerves, her eyes closing and she gasped in pleasure.

"I'm so close."

"Look at me when you cum Cirrus. I want to see your eyes as we cum together." 

She opened her eyes, turned her head and looked straight into his mismatched ones. The eye contact and a couple more thrusts is what did it. They both came calling out for eachother.

He gently lowered himself onto her, careful to not put all his weight on her chest and held his Ghoulette as she rode out her second orgasm. When their breathing returned to normal, he pulled out and rolled over to face her. He gathered her in his arms once more, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for caring for me yesterday Cirrus. Rest now. We will clean up later. We will meet up with the others in the garden for lunch in a couple hours."

"Yes Cardinal. Sounds lovely." She sighed as she drifted off, thoroughly spent.

It wasnt too long before he joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
